Talk:2009 - (09/10/2009) Coming Soon: Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection Part II!
Over a 100 dollars for a -silver- dog tag? Silver does not cost that much... Seriously, ridiculous pricing. If it was about as much as the Tidal Talisman, I'd consider it, but really? Over 100? No way... --Jericho 23:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) These were my first thoughts exactly. Then again, Square Enix is more of a corporate conglomerate; therefore, they try and make bank in the biggest way possible. Not like when Squaresoft actually listened to their member base... but, that's a whole 'nother story. My thoughts: Even $50 would be too much for something that only looks remotely customizable from the front (considering your name would be placed on the back). $106? No thanks. Liminality 02:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) What, no in-game item offering the effects of Invincible and Mighty Strikes for 30 minutes? Is SE getting greedy again? --Stevedun 06:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't really appear very attractive. I really can't imagine anyone purchasing at that price point. Reminds me of something that would be better as swag.--DarkTrance 06:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I purchased 2 of the last item that came with the Tidal Talisman, only worth it for the in-game item -- I use it all the time! I'm sure this will come with an in-game item, I bet they just didn't release that info yet. If not, good luck SE selling them! ;) Utterly ridiculous Sigh, the talisman at least looked fashionable. This is embarrassing on every level. For one it holds no significance other than you get to publicly wear a silver brick with your favorite fantasy Nation on the front and your name lovingly engraved into the back. For another thing you will undoubtedly obtain an online item for purchasing it, another way for SE demonstrating how genius they are at marketing the cheap(silver pendent) and free(digital enticement) and how foolish it's customers can be to spend so much money, it's no wonder this thing is released in the US only, the land of money and morons(yes i live in the US). If this were 5$, it MIGHT meet it's true worth. On another note, knowing SE, after releasing decent stats on the talisman, they will probably screw this up and make the ingame version(what people are hoping 100+$ donation will be good)a complete flop of inventory space.Azura84 15:10, September 11, 2009 (UTC) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$ - Too Expensive - $$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Wow that is expensive for a silver dog tag and plus there is no in-game item. It is a cool looking dog tag, but would still be cool with polished steel or silver plated. Even if there was a good in-game item it is still too expensive. I hope hardly no one buy it so they make a cheaper version. Actually the value of silver has risen considerably in past yrs. it is currently ~$15 USD per troy ounce. to make the price of the item a 1:1 of price to cost that would mean that the dog tag is ~ 7.06 Troy ounces, however you have design costs, manufacturing labor and advertisement so its probly no more than 5 Troy. So honestly its probly priced about right, just look up the cost of other similar items, such as High School Class Rings etc. those often have less precious metal in them and cost on avg 20-30 dollars more than this. I personally won't buy one, but the price is about right if you look at it in greater detail. Milotheshort 14:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) dot dot dot ...................................................................................... yeah..... SE must not think very highly of us if they think we'd be pathetic enough to spend over $100 dollars on a dogtag. And um... to top it off... owning one of those would cross over nerdiness, into the realm of creepy ..... --VonnTaru 19:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Perfectly Reasonable I can see exactly where SE is coming from with this. They wanted to make something a bit more fancy, a bit more luxury, and a silver dogtag with personalized engraving is pretty damn nice. As mentioned above, the $100 price point is perfectly reasonable - silver may not be the most valuable metal out there, but it's certainly not cheap either. Which is exactly why there isn't another in-game item attached to it. With the Tidal Talisman, there was a little bit of discontent, complaints that real-world wealth was affecting in-game abilities, but that was a cheap pewter amulet and the economy was still strong at the time, so they got away with it. This dogtag is, again, a luxury item, and unless they've got a good deal of money sitting around most people couldn't justify making a luxury purchase of any sort, especially these days, so trying to attach an in-game item to it would really piss off the majority of their player base. Whereas the Tidal Talisman was being aimed at everyone, these dogtags are being aimed specifically at the most avid aficionados, the people who would feel rewarded enough just to own them who don't need an additional incentive. I applaud SE for their business savvy in this. By taking all orders before printing, there's little to no risk of losing any money on the deal, and by keeping it entirely out of the game there's no community backlash. Personally I think this is something more MMOs could stand to try out. --Quinne 12:27, September 30, 2009 (UTC)